eldiarfandomcom-20200216-history
Sellwood
Population: 590, Size: 10 acres Wealth: 5,900 gp. Max value for sale: 195 gp. Max pawn value: 1,033 gp Demographics: Human (72%), Elf (13%), Halfling (9%), Dwarf (2%), Gnome (1%), Half-Elf (1%), Half-Orc (0%) Virtail is defended by magical constructs and wards, and is known for its flowers. The rulership is contested, with open fighting between factions. There is some tension between the races. Shops Tavern: Ale Hall Owner: Theodory Zhenkis, Male Human Details Location: In a market district. The street outside contains a heroic monument and has a crowd watching performers. Description: The tavern is a marble simple building, with a blue tile roof and elf-wrought furniture. It contains a small bell over the door and very few tables and chairs. Specials: Meatballs Ramen with Roasted Apple and a Tankard of Ale (5 sp) Bear Ramen with Onion and a Tankard of Bitter (5 sp) Eggs and Ham Stew with Onion and a Tankard of Bitter (5 sp) Other Patrons: Anni High-hill, Male Halfling Details Tim Jenkin, Male Human Details Rosaline Durrid, Female Human Details Ralf Jenkins, Male Human Details Blacksmith: The Hammer's Scabbard Owner: Anne Hanes, Female Human Details Location: In a temple district. The street outside has a beggar harassing passers-by. Description: The blacksmith is a timber framed tower, with several shuttered windows and dwarven-crafted iron furniture. It contains antique cabinets filled with oddities and horseshoes and metal hanging from the rafters. Supposedly haunted. Specials: Ring Mail (phb 145) (28 gp) Ammunition, +1 (dmg 150) (23 gp) Shield (phb 145) (9 gp) Other Patrons: None Alchemist: Fortune's Fortune Owner: Caelynn Yaeldrin, Female Elf Details Location: In a side street near the town gate. The street outside is next to a grand hall. Description: The alchemist is a plaster and wood framed two-storey building, with a brown tile roof and dwarven-crafted iron furniture. It was once a barracks, and has a collection of arms and armor. It contains piles of scrolls and books on the counter and along the walls and a large troll skull on a desk. Specials: Philter of Love (dmg 184) (90 gp) Potion of Greater Healing (dmg 187) (146 gp) Potion of Fire Breath (dmg 187) (149 gp) Other Patrons: None Jeweler: Lamill's Bling Cart Owner: Lamill Melevaran, Male Elf Details Location: In a temple ward. The street outside is covered in fallen leaves and is a covered walkway with many twinkling lights. Description: The jeweler is a wooden single storey building, with a small fenced yard and overgrown hedges. It contains antique cabinets filled with oddities and many small candles hanging from the ceiling. Specials: Used Jeweler's Tools (phb 154) (25 gp) Used Jeweler's Tools (phb 154) (24 gp) Crystal Arcane Focus (phb 151) (10 gp) Other Patrons: Helred Steepdelver, Female Dwarf Details Raymond Crandy, Male Human Details General Store: The Slayer's Satchel Owner: Yvonna Rolane, Female Human Details Location: In the middle of the slums. The street outside is recently paved with worn brick and is watched by a squad of the town guard. Description: The general store is a brick tower, with a brown tile roof and elf-wrought furniture. It contains taxidermied birds hanging from the ceiling and a decomissioned carriage serving as shelving for goods. Specials: Shovel (phb 150) (2 gp) Carpenter's Tools (phb 154) (15 gp) Rope, Silk (50 feet) (phb 153) (10 gp) Other Patrons: Ralf McLeaf, Male Human Details Emmeline Jeny, Female Human Details Dayer Cithreth, Male Elf Details Housing Small Cottage Owner: Holg Hybrid, Male Half-Orc Details The house is a concrete single storey building, with a brown shingled roof and roughly hewn wooden furniture. It contains a single bachelor-style room with a bed and dresser. In the middle of the room is a simple cooking pot over an enclosed flame. Cured meats are hung in bundles from the rafters. A couple pigs have a pen set up in the rest of the space. Category:Settlements